The Only Way
by TotallyGaga
Summary: The soulmates are out of control, so Thierry does something a little bit stupid... He sends them to boot camp. UH OH! Rated T for occasional 'it'  s-e-x  references and occaisonal potty mouth... LOL! The story isn't this stupid I swear!
1. Thierry's Decision

**Hey y'all! I hope you enjoy this! My sister gave me this idea for a one-shot for my series, 'The Eye Of The Storm'. But I thought that it deserved to be shaped out. So I'm turning it into a story! **

**I own nothing! (Sadly, not even Delos :'( LOL!)**

"Ash stole my slipper!"

"Quinn has bunny slippers!"

"Ash is patronising me!"

"Quinn sleeps with a teddy bear!"

"Ash is traumatising me!"

"Quinn wore Rashel's high heels!"

"Ash diss'd Rashel's taste!"

"Quinn's crying!"

"Ash's lying!"

"Quinn's chasing me!"

"Ash's proclaiming everything about me to the entire house!"

"Quinn's not gonna get me cuz he's a girl!"

"Ash'll eat his words!"

"OH YEAH? We'll see about tha…"

There was a loud crash coming from the stairwell and two sets of mouths simultaneously cried, "THIERRY!"

After two hours of calming down Thierry gathered everyone into the sitting room to have a talk.

"Everyone," He said in his scariest voice. "As you can see, we aren't exactly working as much of a team."

"It was Quinn!" Ash yelled pointing at Quinn.

"It was Ash!"

"Quinn!"

"Ash!"

"Quinn!"

"Ash!"

"QUINN!"

"ASH!"

"ALRIGHT!" Thierry yelled. Once everyone had settled down, he continued. "In order to survive the apocalypse, we need to work together. And that means we need to be a team. So I am sending you to a camp in Scotland, they specialise in team work skills. You will stay there for a while and you leave tonight. Any questions?"

Poppy's bottom lip trembled, "You're sending us away Thierry?"

"For your own good, Poppy. And it's not for very long."

"But, bbbut…" Stammered Lilly.

"Don't worry, now all of you go pack." Thierry reassured.

"Wait a second," Morgead said. "How come you and Hannah don't have to go?"

"We have the necessary team work skills, but so you guys don't get upset we will be going with you. Now all of you go pack! We leave in an hour!"

**Thank you!**


	2. The Plane Journey

**Ok, I guess I should explain a bit of a situation... As you may have already seen, there is a character in this called Lilly. She isn't Lilly Redfern, she is Poppy from 'Life Without Lissa'. I love her too much to get rid of her so I just gave her a new name. She is an angel/ghost. She can communicate with the dead, and circle daybreak use her as a bodyguard... she is awesome! Thankyou!**

**DISCLAIMER... Me no own Night World.**

"Thierry!" Quinn whined.

"Yes, Quinn?" Thierry answered.

"When will the plane get here?"

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"Soon enough."

"Soon enough isn't soon enough!"

"Shut up Quinn."

"Rashel! Thierry told me to shut up!"

"Get him Quinn," Rashel replied, looking just as childish and mischievous as her soulmate.

Quinn was pretending to begin to leap when Delos grabbed him and tackled him to the floor. Maggie and Rashel giggled.

"What the hell?" Quinn grumbled.

"I was bored." Delos protested.

"So Maggie aint enough to entertain you, eh?"

"Maggie is enough to entertain me, just not right now in a public place where its illegal."

"Where what's illegal?" Quinn asked.

"Oh. My. God. Quinn you're so innocent!" Jez yelled.

"Quinn! Delos!" Thierry shouted. "Get up! You don't want to get arrested for disorderly behaviour at an airport!"

"Yeah, but it would be a good anecdote." Quinn said, getting up.

"It is." Morgead said, not looking up from his magazine.

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked. "Have you been arrested at an airport for disorderly behaviour before?"

"Yep! Well, Jez was." Morgead trailed off, still not looking up from his magazine.

Jez grinned, "We were going on holiday with the gang and I couldn't resist."

"Resist what?" Hannah mumbled.

Before Jez could answer Gillian and David ran up to them, yelling that the plane was boarding.

Everyone piled onto the plane and all the soulmates sat together.

After the plane had taken off, Gillian turned round to see Maggie attempting to calm down Delos as he realised that he was in the air.

"Relax, Delos. You're perfectly safe!" she reassured.

"Oh yeah?" he challenged. "Then how come they gave us a twenty minute lecture on what to do if we run out of oxygen or land in the sea? Why would they do that if we're perfectly safe?"

"You're right Delos." Lilly said, leaning over the isle. "Once we're so high up we can't save ourselves, they're going to hand the plane over to some monkeys."

Gillian and David struggled to hold in giggles. Delos looked at Lilly with wide, scared eyes.

"What?" he whispered.

"Yeah, when we're high up in the atmosphere, they're going to hand the plane over to some untrained monkeys. And they'll probably be drunk, and high."

Delos began to whimper.

"Oh, and of course, they'll blindfold everyone on the plane to show the monkeys they trust them. But the monkeys like to copy everyone else, so they'll be blindfolded too."

"Maggie save me!" Delos shouted and jumped into Maggie's arms.

"Lilly, stop winding up Delos." Thierry reprimanded.

"Why are you and Nilsson here, Lilly?" Morgead asked, licking his finger and flicking the page on his magazine. "You don't have soulmates."

"We're mostly here to protect you guys," Lilly explained. "But as you can see, I'm regarded just as silly as you, so Thierry is making me take part."

"Good to have you here!" Poppy squeaked.

Lilly grinned and then asked. "Morgead, why are you reading Vogue?"

Morgead glanced up in panic. "I'm not reading Vogue."

Lilly beamed, "Yes you are, Vogue boy."

"Shut it Lilly."

"Vogue boy, Vogue boy, Voguey Voguey Vogue boy!"

"Lilly!" Thierry thundered. "If you cant behave yourself you will have to sit by me for the rest of the journey."

Lilly began crying big, fake tears. "I'm so sorry, Lord Thierry. Pppp-please don't punish me, I'll be good."

Sensing the fake, Thierry glared at her, then turned to talk to Hannah.

Jez burst out laughing, "Nice one Lil'!"

Everyone laughed with her and pulled jokes on each other for the entire 10 hour journey to Scotland **(AN, I don't actually know how long it takes to get from Vegas to Scotland. I know how long it takes to get from London to Florida so that's the info I used.)**

Once the plane landed, Thierry instructed everyone to wait until everyone else is off the plane so he could keep track of them all. About half an hour later, almost all the humans were off the plane so Thierry began to round up the soulmates.

"Ash," Mary-Lynnette said to her soulmate, shaking his shoulder. "Ash! Wake up!"

Ash grumbled and turned over, giving Mary-Lynnette a good view of his face, she let out a giggle that managed to wake him.

"Mare, what's so funny?" he mumbled.

Mary-Lynnette just laughed more.

"What?" he asked.

Thierry turned to ask them to get up, but then he saw Ash's face and laughed as well.

"What? I don't get it!" Ash yelled. Mary-Lynnette handed him her mini-mirror. On his face was a Hitler moustache, curly eyebrows and the words 'Insert Brain Here' on his forehead.

"Wah!" he screeched. "Who did it!"

He then noticed Lilly handcuffed to Thierry, looking both grumpy, amused and proud at the same time.

"Lilly!" he shouted.

When everyone had finished laughing, the soulmates left the plane and made their way to baggage claim. When everyone was ready, they made their way to the minibus with a man holding a sign saying, 'Thierry Descoudres & co.' in front of it.

"Are you Thierry Descoudres?" he asked James.

"Yes I am!" James announced.

"Shut up James, I am Thierry Desoudres." Thierry said warily.

"Excellent, welcome to The Teamwork Camp."

**I couldn't think of a better name for the camp! And trying to write stuff thats set in America was confusing me so I set it in good old Britain!**


	3. Welcome!

**Sorry this took so long to update! This chapter was hell to write and I had to note down all the fake back stories... whatever, it took forever! I hope you enjoy! I own nothing!**

After a 20 minute coach journey, the soulmates go off to see a large banner which said. 'The Teamwork Camp'.

"Gather round everybody!" A man yelled. "My name is Jeffrey, but you may all call me Jeff. If you have any problems then please feel free to come talk to me! This is your campsite!"

Jeff told them all to sit round the campfire and introduce themselves.

Ash grinned, they camp would have suspected gangs if they saw that all of them were friends and were all perfectly matched. So they had split into smaller groups and all of them came up with fake back stories.

Jeff turned to Ash, "Ok, you start."

"My name is Ash." Ash began. "I am eighteen years old, I am from Boston and I am here with my two friends Rashel and Quinn."

"Hi Ash." The soulmates drawled in unison, led by the ever annoying Jeff.

Jeff pointed to Quinn. "Ok, you next" he said.

"My name is Quinn." Quinn mumbled. "I am also eighteen. I live in Boston and I am here with my friend Ash and my girlfriend Rashel."

Jeff turned to Rashel. She smirked. "I'm sure you all can guess most of this. I'm Rashel, I'm seventeen and I'm here with my boyfriend Quinn and my friend Ash."

It was Thierry's turn. "My name is Thierry." he said. "I am nineteen years old and I'm from Las Vegas. I am here with my girlfriend Hannah, my brother Eric and my two friends Nilsson and Lilly."

The others in Thierry's group then introduced themselves in the same way but with different ages. Nilsson being nineteen, Hannah and Eric being eighteen and Lilly being sixteen (That's how old she looked, but she was really 75.) **(AN, for a more complicated Lilly back story please read Life Without Lissa where she is an angel called Poppy, she is the same character only with a different name and she is a vampire in this FanFic, in my Harry Potter one she will be a Hogwarts ghost. She's a very flexible character)**

"My name is James" James said in a fake Russian accent. "I am here with my sister Gillian and we are both from Moscow. I am eighteen and she is sixteen and she cannot speak due to an anomaly with her throat. I will speak for her."

Gillian kept a blank, dreamy look on her face and James tried to look intimidating. Ash silently chuckled. They were playing the scary, insane, totally awesome Russians. **(AN No offence intended to any Russian who may read this! I just think you're awesome! I'm trying to learn your language but the different alphabet is putting me back a few steps!)**

Keller was next. "My name is Keller." She said. "I am seventeen years old and from New York. I am here with my brother Morgead, my cousin Jez and my _friend _Galen."she put emphasis on the word friend.

Jez then introduced herself. "I'm Jez. I'm seventeen years old. I'm from New York. And I'm here with Keller, Morgead and Galen."

Jeff looked at his clipboard. "I have you listed as Jezebel."

Jez saw red. "Don't. Call. Me. Jezebel."

Morgead placed a hand on Jez's shoulder and whispered something in her ear, she calmed down.

Morgead continued. "I'm Morgead. I'm nineteen and from New York. And I'm here with my sister Keller, my cousin Jez and my friend Galen."

Galen looked glum. "My name is Galen. I'm nineteen and I'm from New York. I'm here with my friends Jez and Morgead. And Keller." He looked like he was about to burst into tears.

Next was Poppy. "I'm Poppy, I'm sixteen and I'm from New England. I'm here with my BFF's Mare, Davey and Thea."

Mary-Lynnette rolled her eyes and the rest of the group introduced themselves, all being seventeen.

Delos was next. "My name is Delos Redfern." he said with a fake posh accent. "I am seventeen years old and I am from Washington. I am here with my fiancé, Maggie Neely."

Maggie grinned as she went next. Their fake story was funny to. Delos was a posh snob and she was a girl who was brought up on the streets of NY. They fell in love against the odds (that was the girl's idea).

"I'm Maggie, I'm seventeen and from Washington. I'm here with my fiancé Delos."

Jeff looked pretty shocked at the mention of seventeen year olds being engaged but he kept quiet.

"I just need to go over some rules with you, then you will be left alone for the night!"

The soulmates muttered amongst themselves, they never listened to rules.

"Rule number one! If it's against the law don't do it! Rule number two! Boys stick to the blue tents and the girls stick to the pink tents! You may all go into the purple tent and outside."

The men grumbled. Even Thierry looked annoyed.

"Rule number three! No fighting!"

Ash and Quinn pouted.

"Rule number four! Nothing may be eaten or drank unless it is given to you or approved by us! This is so you don't get ill!" Jeff smiled at everyone. "And finally, your suitcases have been taken away from you, you will be given outfits to wear. The items that you selected as your luxury item has been left on your bed. Everything will be returned once your stay is over! Now go and get your luxury item and show it to me!"

The soulmates gave Jeff a death glare and ran to their tents.

The girls had done their research and knew that this would happen. They had each brought a box, with the things that they wanted to keep hidden in it. They agreed to share what they had, so they could live in luxury.

A loud whistle blow summoned all the soulmates outside. Jeff ordered them to line up and show him their objects.

Ash was first, he held up a watch. "So I always know the time!" He announced.

Jeff raised an eyebrow and moved on.

Thierry was next, he quickly showed a blue box and Jeff looked inside it. Seeing the contents Jeff was slightly worried, but he moved on again.

Galen had his poetry book. James had his I-pod. Quinn had a teddy bear…

"Quinn! Why do you have a teddy?" Ash yelled.

"I need him!" Quinn shouted back.

"For what?"

"Sleeping!"

"You don't need a teddy for sleeping!"

"Yes I do! I need either my teddy or my special pillow! And my special pillow was too big to fit in my suitcase!"

Ash looked to Rashel, "Rashel, please tell me this isn't for real!"

Rashel shook her head sadly, "I'm afraid its true, his pillow is pink and monogrammed and his teddy actually sleeps between us."

"Quinn loves the teddy more than you?" Ash exclaimed.

"You know what? I wouldn't put it past him to love that mangy, moth eaten piece of junk more than me."

"Oi! Don't dis Mr Huggie." Quinn whined snuggling his face into the ragged material.

"OK! Its official! You're a lunatic!" Ash yelled.

Jeff looked puzzled, exhaled a large breath of air and said, "moving on!"

After he had checked all the boys completely useless items and the girls "empty" boxes. Jeff left them to get properly acquainted.

**The fake back stories will only be kept up when the coaches are around... I hope they don't annoy you too much, the personalitys are going to be basically the same (Plus Jaez and Morgy will still be together, even though the coaches think they're cousins!) I plan for plenty of funnys, sorry this chapter isnt that hilarious... the next one will be!**

**Luv Y'all!**

** XXXTGXXX**


	4. Gossip and Forbidden Kisses

**Sorry Lundybundy15, but Thierry's box is a major plot twist! I cannot tell anyone about it! Sorry! Thankyou anyone who reviewed! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! The bit in David's head freaked me out so I ran away... (I cant belive my imagination gave THAT to me!)**

**Disclaimer... I, well... you know *mumbles quickly* Don't own NightWorld... :(**

All the soulmates burst out laughing.

"Oh… My… Goddess…" Jez got out in between laughs. "This… Is… Gonna... Be… So... Much... Fun!"

That just made them laugh more.

"Ok, everyone." Thierry said. "Stop laughing now, they'll get suspicious."

Everyone eventually managed to stop. But Lilly got hiccups.

"Good stories everyone." Thierry continued. "But can you keep them up? Gillian, you wont be allowed to speak for a good portion of the day. James, you have to keep up that accent. Jez and Morgead, you have to pretend to be cousins, so you cant be together."

Morgead raised and eyebrow. "Says who?"

"What?" Thierry asked.

Jez giggled and Morgead continued. "Its legal to _marry_ your cousin. And we're going to say that Jez's mum was adopted. So we're not blood relatives." He grinned. "We plan to freak the coaches out."

Jez finished for him. "We're going to be open with our relationship, so make sure you act like its nothing and you're used to it."

Thierry rolled his eyes but continued without mentioning it. "Maggie and Delos, I thought I told you not to be engaged for this."

Delos narrowed his eyes at Thierry. "We are engaged and I do not like Maggie to take the ring off."

Maggie hugged him from behind. "Shhh, Delos. Calm down."

Delos breathed in Maggie's scent for a few moments and calmed down.

"Gees." Ash said. "If someone suggesting Maggie takes her ring off gets you mad, you need major anger management."

"Yeah," Quinn concurred. "You need to spend more time around Maggie, Delos."

"What do you mean?" Thea asked.

"Well…" Quinn explained. "When I feel angry, I breathe in Rashel's scent. It calms me down. I just saw Delos do the same with Maggie. It looks like our soulmates scents have an effect on us. So if Delos stays around Maggie all the time, he'll get calmer. Its either that or he carries a bottle of her sweat around with him and sniffs it every few minutes."

That disgusted all the other soulmates, but they were intrigued by the scent idea. The men immediately went to their soulmates and sniffed their hair. Every girl laughed.

"Awww, the soulmate principle is so cute." Lilly said.

"Who knows, maybe you have one out there, Lil." Mare said while batting Ash's nose away from her face.

"I do! Or, I did…" Lilly trailed off, leaving everyone curious. They were about to ask about it when the 'bed time bell' rang.

The girls made their way to the pink tent, the boys went to the blue one.

After giggling and having a massive pillow fight, the girls settled down to have a good old gossip about the men.

"Ok girls." Thea organised them. "We'll go around in the circle and you say one secret about your soulmate."

Mary-Lynnette was first. "Ummm," She pondered. "Ash wont let me see him naked?"

The girls were shocked. "What?" they yelled. "OH. MY. GODDESS."

"Why wont Ash let you see him naked?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know really…" Mare said. "He just always keeps his top on. Now next person!"

Jez was next. "Ok girls." She began. "What do you wanna know? I'll tell you anything and everything."

Keller giggled. "Hmmmm, lemme think…"

"Haha!" Jez laughed. "Oooh, I've got one! Morgead actually likes it when people call him Morgy. He just tells you not to because its what I do to turn him on!"

All the girls squealed, not realising that all the boys in the next tent could hear them.

The boys all stared at Morgead in disbelief. They kept quiet so as not to alert the girls.

Gillian was next. "Hmmmm, let me think." she said.

David was frozen in anticipation. What would she say?

"David once got me to wear a sailor suit!" she eventually got out. All the laughter stopped suddenly.

"Why did David get you to wear a sailor suit?" Rashel asked.

"He said it was kinky." Gillian explained. "That night went particularly fast if you know what I mean."

All the girls burst out laughing. The boys looked at David with mixed expressions. Some pride (David was a baby to some of the boys.), some with fear, others with surprise. But all of them were amused.

They couldn't take it anymore, all the boys burst out laughing. Morgead probed David's mind and got an image of Gillian in a sailor suit. He projected it around. They all laughed again as Gillian fake saluted.

David then got into the picture and started kissing Gillian. Morgead and David tried to stop the image but they couldn't. It continued in all the boys heads.

_Tongues started being used._

The boys all panicked.

_David's hands moved down from her waist to pull up her skirt._

Panicking, panicking.

_David's mouth moved DOWNWARDS…_

"Arrrgh!" Galen yelled. "Gillian help us!"

Gillian heard him and ran to the boys tent to see all the boys screaming on the floor and David's eyes squeezed shut in concentration.

Gillian saw the mental image that was being passed around. She immediately knew whose head it was coming from. Gillian ran to David and began making out with him. The image disappeared and was replaced by David's feelings at that moment. However, without Morgead's mental power in the mix, the boys managed to shake out of David's mind.

"Ok, Gill. You can stop kissing David now." James said.

Gillian broke away from the kiss and David grumbled. She smirked around the room. "No more snooping 'round my soulmate's mind boys."

She turned and crept back to her tent.

"What happened?" Poppy asked.

"The boys can hear us and they were passing around the mental image of me in a sailor suit... they it found in David's head." Gillian replied, sitting back in her place in the circle.

"Ok," Mare said between giggles. "There's the face. Next muffin."

It was Rashel's turn. She smirked, knowing the boys could hear them. "Quinn has a pair of bright pink undies that he wears everyday without fail. He only lets us wash them once a month and on that day, he goes commando."

There was silence, then laughter. And that laughter carried on through the night until they all fell asleep…

_**The Next Morning**_

The girls woke up and put on the outfits given to them. They were horrifying pink jumpsuits.

"Ok girls." Keller said. "You know what to do."

The girls smirked and took out their boxes. Poppy had sewing supplies and scissors in hers so she set about cutting and stitching.

Mare had hair supplies in her box and began fixing everyone's hair.

Thea had makeup for the blondes and Rashel had makeup for the brunettes and Jez. They began doing peoples makeup.

The other girls' boxes weren't needed that morning.

So the girls left their tent looking utterly awesome. What about the boys? I hear you ask...

The came out their tent with ridiculous bright blue jumpsuits and unbrushed hair. The girls giggled, earning glares.

"How come you guys look good?" Ash asked, his jumpsuit on backwards.

"We're organised." Mare teased, her jumpsuit had been turned into a pair of shorts with braces with her top from the day before underneath. Poppy, Gillian and Lilly also had this look, while the other girls had turned their trousers into three-quarter lengths, their sleeves had been ripped off and their tops left open to show the tops they had on underneath.

They noticed that Jeff was walking towards them, they quickly took their places by their fake families. James cleared his throat and began talking to Gillian to practise his accent, she just nodded to it.

"Good morning everyone!" Jeff said strangely cheerfully. OMG! He got a bed last night! Morgead realised in horror. Jez noticed his thoughts and laughed.

"Don't look so distressed Morgy! I might let you win next time!" She teased while everyone looked at her.

"You don't need to let me win, Jezebel." Morgead growled, playing along.

"Oh yeah!" Jez shouted. "Prove it!"

They ran off into the forest.

"Wait! You two!" Jeff yelled.

"Don't worry, they do this all the time." Galen said, softly.

"Yeah, my brother and cousin are they hyper ones, I got the calm genes." Keller laughed, Galen gazed at her wistfully, so she made herself look uncomfortable. Their fake back-story is that Galen loves her and she doesn't want to risk their friendship.

**(AN, there I explained why Keller is shunning Galen, thank you, girl-crazy-4-VampyreSpeed, for bringing it to my attention that it may be confusing. None of this is confusing me because I've done a great long list of back-stories, that I may post one day…)**

"Well, I need to gather you all together." Jeff grumbled, stalking in the direction Jez and Morgead went. Quinn quickly sent Morgead a mental message. _He's on his way, commence making out._

Morgead quickly complied. Allowing Jeff to walk in on the two 'cousins' making out. His shocked look said it all…

**I will update soon! I promise promise! :P AHHHHHHHHHH! A MOTH! (That might or might not be a sneak peak...)**


	5. Incest and American Relatives

**A big thankyou to anyone who reviews... I'm writin 4 other NW fanfics at the mo. One is published, it's called "Eye of the Storm"... Another is what it would be like if the soulmate principle was never discovered. Another is Gillian being thrown back in time. And then you've got Hannah signing up for "Come Dine With Me"... If anyone can tell me if their opinion on these ideas, it would be greatly apreciated...**

**Sorry it's so short! It wanted to end when it did. And I had a very peculiar headache when I wrote this, plus I'm having mood swings! **

**I own absolutely nothing except my storyline and technically Lilly (Sorry Lil'!)... I just wanted to clear that up 'cuz my friend got confused!**

"Well that cat's out the bag." Morgead mumbled.

Jeff looked thunderous. "Get to the campsite, now!" He yelled.

They giggled and scrambled up, walking back to the campsite, Morgead wrapped his arm around Jez's waist. Jeff didn't look impressed.

All the other soulmates were incredibly amused at Jeff's reaction… it was clear that he didn't approve.

"You are going to the camp counsellor, right now." He muttered through his teeth.

Jez and Morgead obliged and hurried to the small, redbrick building with 'Camp Counsellor' written on the door. Jeff followed them and muttered some things to a woman sitting behind a desk. She looked shocked and disgusted, then she nodded.

Jeff hurried out. The woman beckoned Jez and Morgead towards her. They sat in the chairs in front of her desk.

"Hello you two." She said in an overly girly voice. Her hair was blonde and tightly curled, her nails painted bright pink and she wore a fluffy pink jumper. If you looked at her for more than 30 seconds you would feel nauseous, she was that sickly sweet.

"My name is Amanda." She continued in her ridiculous voice. "What are your names?"

"I'm Morgead and this is Jez." Morgead replied. Jez was biting her lip to keep in her laughter, so she couldn't answer.

"Well, Morgead and Jez. Do you know why you're here?" Amanda asked.

"Not really." Morgead replied.

"You are here because you seem to be displaying attention seeking behaviour. And it has come out in an extremely inappropriate form." Amanda said.

"I don't know what you mean." Morgead acted clueless.

"I mean you two are in a physical relationship." She said. "And that is wrong, very wrong. You two are cousins."

Morgead acted angry. "How dare you say our relationship is wrong! Cousins can be together!"

"Cousins are family, being in a relationship with your cousin is incredibly risky. If you two break up, what will that do to your family?" She sounded really condescending, Jez managed to put on an angry face, but still couldn't talk.

"We wont break up." Morgead said with determination.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because we love each other."

"Everyone loves their family, you two have simply taken that love to another level. You shouldn't have. Incest is wrong…"

As Amanda droned on and it got harder for Morgead and Jez to hold in their laughter, the other soulmates were being asked questions by Jeff.

"James and Gillian aren't very Russian names, where'd you get them?" Jeff asked James.

"_Our mother is American_." James claimed, "_Me and my sister have been there for the past week, visiting relatives._"

"Oh, yes… I wondered why you were on a plane from America when you're Russian." Jeff said. He turned to Maggie and Delos. "So how did you two get engaged?"

Delos answered. "Maggie moved to Washington, we met, fell in love, got engaged… what's it to you?"

Maggie rolled her eyes, "I used to live in the big apple but then my 'rents died and I got fostered in Washington. I met Delos while scaling his garden wall. He didn't turn me in…" She kissed the top of Delos' head and he smiled.

"We've been together ever since." He said. "My parents don't know."

"Why?" Jeff asked, astounded.

"They wouldn't approve, they're old money," Delos said. "So we're waiting for me to get my inheritance, then we'll get married."

"Wont that take a while?" Jeff asked.

"We've been engaged for a year and a half already. I was fifteen when he asked me." Maggie said.

Jeff was processing the slightly disturbing information that a fifteen year old had become engaged when Ash and Quinn started fighting.

"Boys! BOYS!" Jeff yelled, pulling them apart. "Now what is the meaning of this?" he asked, breathlessly.

They both shrugged, "He's annoying me." They said simultaneously.

Jeff dropped them both. "First warning." He said. "Break the rules again and your luxury item will be taken away from you."

Mary-Lynnette helped Ash up on reflex.

"Thank you." Ash said, acting like they were strangers. (Love at first sight! AWWWWW!)

"No problem," Mare mumbled looking at her shoes and blushing. They then pretended to be surprised that they were still holding hands and dropped them, returning to their groups.

Jez and Morgead then walked into the camp, looking very pale and traumatised, but Morgead's arm was still around Jez's waist.

"You ok?" Keller asked slowly, Jez launched into her arms. As they hugged, Morgead spoke.

"She showed us pictures of children who were the products of incest. She wouldn't even listen when we told her Jez's mum is adopted. She wouldn't listen…" He trailed off, staring into space.

Galen gave him a one armed "manly" hug. **(AN No hugs are manly hugs! A real one either makes me think sensitive or gay, a fake one-armed one, gay, gay, GAY!… and that's the truth of it!)**

"Ok, now we are all here, it is time for our first activity." Jeff said. "We are going to build some tree houses."

There were a lot of eyebrows raised…

**To be continued...**


	6. TreeHouses and Scary Brothers

**And she finally updates! I know guys! I'm evil! I'm sorry! If I use the schoolwork/newschool/hardtime/depression excuse is it possible I wont be murdered in the middle of the night? *puppy eyes***

**Oh! And I got bored of saying "In a Russian accent" so now when James is using his accent and when Gill is talking in sign language, I'll write in italics.**

Jeff led the soulmates to the forest, where there were 5 trees and some planks of wood surrounding them.

"Ok," Jeff shouted. "You will be in the groups you came in, but Maggie and Delos will team up with James and Gillian and Lilly will team up with Keller, Galen, Jez, and Morgead. You got that?"

The soulmates nodded and got into their teams.

Jeff continued. "You have the rest of the day to build your tree-house! The team with the best tree-house at dinner time will win! You have 6 hours! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand… GO!"

Jeff blew his whistle with gusto! Temporarily deafening all vampires in the area…

_Hour 1_

"Ok, first we need a team leader," Thierry informed his team as they sat down to plan.

Seeing all their expectant looks, Thierry sighed. "Right, well, I'll be team leader…"

_Hour 2_

"Morgead! What are you doing!" Jez yelled.

"Taking a whiz…" Morgead mumbled back, obviously embarrassed at being caught with his trousers round his ankles.

**(AN, skip to hour 3 if you are of a sensitive disposition, are too young to be reading 'T' stories, don't quite understand the slang terms of masturbation, or don't want to hear a 13 year old girl make jokes about blokes doing themselves…)**

"You're making a jiz?" Jez screamed.

"No!" Morgead protested quietly. "Whiz, not jiz, Jez! Hey… jiz sounds like Jez!"

"Stop it Morgy." Jez said firmly.

"Jiz-Jez, Jiz-Jez, Jiz-Jez…" Morgead taunted.

"Morgy… Morgy!" Jez objected. "Jeff! Morgead's trying to seduce me again!" She suddenly hollered.

"Morgead! You are going to the councillor right now!" Jeff yelled back.

"Damn you Jezebel." Morgead grumbled.

Jez laughed. "I wasn't kidding, you finished peeing ages ago! Why is your manhood still out? And waving at me!"

"Shit…" Morgead mumbled as he stuffed his package back in his trousers.

Jeff came into view, "Morgead!" He shouted. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Nothing, Jez was lying…" Morgead explained.

"Yeah right!" Jeff interrupted. "I can see how excited you are at this moment, 'down below'… report to the councillor immediately!"

Morgead trudged away saying something under his breath like, "Stupid councillor…stupid Jez… grumble grumble…"

**(AN, Ok minors! You can open your eyes now!)**

_Hour 3_

Gillian crept through the forest, trying to hear what the other teams were planning, when suddenly David jumped out of a tree and landed on her. Sitting on her waist, he then leaned down so his lips were just an inch above hers.

"Surrender?" He whispered.

"_Get away from my sister_," James said slowly and dangerously.

Gillian and David looked at him questioningly, but then Gill realised Jeff was watching, she tried to scramble up but David was still sitting on her.

James roared and picked David up by his shirt collar, "_I said," _He growled. _"Get away from my sister."_

Gillian let out a squeak and grabbed James' sleeve, shaking her head frantically.

James sighed and threw David on the floor, he then pulled Gill behind him, "_I'm sorry Gillan, but you may not see him any more." _He said.

It was just then that they noticed Jeff had not reacted in any way…

_Hour 4_

Jeff was missing. Ash was pleased.

"Maybe he's just peeing?" Poppy asked.

"For an hour, Pops?" James exclaimed.

…

There was silence.

"Where's Lilly?" Quinn asked. "She's usually called Poppy Popo by now…"

"Thierry sent her home," Hannah answered.

"Why?" Maggie asked.

There was a sobbing coming from the bushes, they pulled them away, and there was Thierry, covered in leaves.

"Hey Thierry," Jez said. "You have something on your face."

"Very funny Jezebel." Thierry whimpered.

David and Eric drop-tackled Jez before she could attack.

"Oh shit," Gillian said suddenly and ran away.

"What was that?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know…" Maggie said.

"Why isn't anyone going after her?" Ash asked.

"Morgead isn't here…" Mare listed. "Jez is busy…" Jez was fighting Eric and David. "So is David…" David was in a headlock.

"What about Thea?" Galen asked, they all turned to look at Thea, including Thierry who was still in the bushes crying.

"Gillian is terrifying when she pukes." Thea remarked.

"Is that what she's doing?" Keller asked.

"Yeah," Jez yelled from the area she was fighting in. "She only says 'shit' when she pukes. She also says 'eff you' when Morgy's being a bitch. And she says 'crap' when she tastes Delos' cooking, as in 'Oh Hellewise, this food is crap.'."

"Hey!" Delos exclaimed and started to whimper.

"Is it just me, or have the boys gotten wimpy today?" Poppy mused as Eric shrieked.

_Hour 5_

They all finished their treehouses at vampire speed and were hanging out near Thierry's bush. **(AN LOL!)**

"Where's Jeff?" Delos suddenly asked.

"And Gillian…" David continued.

"And Morgead…" Poppy continued.

"And Keller…" Jez continued.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Keller exclaimed.

"I know, I just wanted to be part of a gang, but you had to ruin it Kell!" Jez shouted.

"Jez, you are part of a gang…" Galen pointed out.

"Circle Daybreak doesn't count!" Jez sulked.

"No, before Circle Daybreak…" Quinn mumbled.

Jez just looked confused.

_Hour 6_

"Why is Thierry still in the bush?" Ash asked. "He could of shaken off the leaves in like 2 seconds."

"They're glued on…" Hannah said quietly, earning a wail from the bush.

"Where is Jeff?" Delos exclaimed.

"What is it with you and asking where Jeff is?" James snapped. "Do you love him or something?"

"No, I just care for his welfare…" Delos claimed.

"Ha! Delos, you soooo love him!" Maggie teased.

"Mags, he's your soulmate…" Quinn said.

"So?" Maggie replied. Quinn sighed.

"Hey guys!" Morgead called, walking into Thierry's bush, causing him to wail again.

"That was weird…" Morgead said slowly. "Well, anyways, guess what I saw coming back from purgatory!"

"What?" Everyone yelled simultaneously, creepy…

"Jeff was making out with Amanda!" Morgead announced.

Everyone collapsed with laughter.

_In the Med centre._

Jane the Nurse was finishing some paperwork when there was a knock on the door. She went to open it and there was a small girl with white-blonde hair.

Thankfully, Jane the Nurse knew sign language and therefore knew what the girl said.

"_My name is Gillian Rasmussen, and I need your help."_

**I actually will update soon this time! Promise! Thankyou!**


	7. Bonking Bushes and Weird Mothers

**And she finally updates! I know! I feel rubbish for taking so long! This was lying, half finished in my documents for months! You have every right to bite my face off! (Even though that will slow the next update)**

**I do have a couple of excuses! I got over depression all on my own and was so proud of myself I didn't look on for AGES! AND one of my best friends got assaulted! He's nine and a 30-40 year old man pushed him into a wall (on purpose!) and gave him a concussion! That just isn't right! But he's made a full recovery bless him! :)**

**Disclaimer: Is there really a slightest chance that I own anything here?**

_In the camp site_

"Hey!" Quinn called to Jeff as he walked by. "Can I ask you some stuff?"

"Sure thing, Quinn!" Jeff answered, pleased at being addressed like an actual human for once!

"So, Thomas." Quinn began.

"It's Jeff, actually." Jeff corrected.

"While in my company, you will be known as Thomas." Quinn ordered.

Rashel made a whining noise and smacked him on the head.

"Sorry," Quinn immediately said. "While in OUR company, you will be known as Thomas." Rashel nodded her approval.

"So! Thomas!" Quinn began again, not letting Jeff speak. "Say, are you in a relationship?"

"Um, no?" Jeff replied, extremely unsure.

"Good! Because we know someone who likes you!" Quinn said excitedly.

"Um, you guys, I don't think that's appropriate…" Jeff claimed.

"C'mon Thomas!" Quinn whined, "Just go on one date with Ash! No biggie!"

"Ash? No way!" Jeff protested.

"Fine, it doesn't have to be a date," Quinn said. "You can just bonk him in the bushes, it's all the same to be honest."

"No!" Jeff yelled. "I am not having intercourse with Ash in the bushes!"

"You'd better not be," came out of Mary-Lynette's mouth before she could stop it. Everyone immediately started improvising, they all gave her funny looks, Mare's face heated up thanks to some annoying mind meddling vampire (Quinn). She then ran away, with Ash following.

Quinn and Rashel blinked at the situation a couple more times before turning back to Jeff.

"Seriously, it's no big deal." Quinn pressed. "Jez and Morgead bonked in the bushes and they said it didn't hurt too much."

Jez and Morgead both looked up at the same time in their creepy way, they then (simultaneously) walked over to Quinn and Rashel and hit them both over the heads at the same time.

"Ok! That's it!" Jeff exclaimed. "You four are all losing your luxury items!"

"What?" They all yelled.

And so Jeff took away Quinn's teddy, Morgead's dvd (even though there was no tv), and Rashel and Jez's (really empty!) boxes.

Quinn was in a grump for the rest of the day.

_An Hour Later_

Gillian managed to stumble into the campsite, thankfully, Jeff was too busy yelling at Quinn to notice her.

"Lady Hannah?" She whispered to Hannah. "Can I talk to you?"

Hannah looked at her, startled. "Of course, Jill."

They went into the tent, Jez was there too, and because Jez was practically a second (weird) mother to Gill, she stayed.

"So what is it, Gillian?" Hannah asked.

"I… I just didn't know who to go to!" Gillian said. "I would go to David, but… I'm gonna need moral support to tell him and I just don't know what to do!"

"Shhhhh, Gillian, shhh." Hannah soothed. "Calm down, just tell us what happened."

"I've been throwing up a lot." Gillian sniffled. "And my hormones are going crazy, as you can see. So I went to the camp nurse and she told me I'm… I'm…"

"You're what, Jill?" Hannah prompted, though she knew the answer.

"I'm pregnant…" Gillian whispered.

"Oh thank god!" Jez yelled. "I thought you were doing drugs or something! Now I'm gonna be a grandma! Morgy! Morgy! Get your spectacles and jumper that I said made you look old! We're gonna need them!"

"Why are we gonna need them?" Morgead asked, frantically pulling on the baby blue jumper that turned his six-pack into a beer belly. "Are you finally willing to do an old man?"

"No! Pervert!" Jez yelled smacking him over the head but still jumping up and down with glee.

"Then what is it?" Morgead yelled, beginning to jump up and down with glee also, damn soulmate principle.

"We're gonna be grandparents!" Jez squealed.

Morgead screamed in delight, then scooped Gillian and Jez up in a massive group hug.

"How are you gonna be grandparents? The closest you have to a kid is Jill, and she can't be pregnant!" David's voice sounded from the doorway.

"Shut up!" Morgead yelled. "You knocked up my daughter!"

"WHAT!" David screamed and fell to the floor, clutching his hair and saying the word 'no' over and over.

_5 Hours Later_

When David had finally calmed down and Jeff had given up, taking away Ash and Mare's luxury items on his way for PDA, the soulmates sat around the campfire.

"You guys! Guess what!" Jez yelled, bouncing in her seat.

"What!" Delos replied, getting equally excited.

"Jill's knocked up!" Jez squealed.

The soulmates all got really excited, except for Quinn, who stayed very dignified.

Whenever Quinn is dignified, it means that he's going to say something wise, so everyone calmed down.

"You two," He said slowly. "Have you been bonking without using protection?"

Before David and Jill could squeak out replies, Rashel whacked Quinn over the head.

"Don't use the word bonking! It makes you sound like an old man!" She shouted.

"Rashel, honey, he is an old man." Keller told her gently.

"Yeah!" Ash exclaimed. "He should be the grandfather! Not Morgead!"

"Nobody takes my position!" Morgead yelled, then leaped at Ash.

While that turned into a fully fledged brawl, David sat in the corner, rubbing his temples.

"My mother is going to kill me…" He mumbled.

**:D I'll try to update quicker this time!**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE! SORRY!

Hi there!

Sorry about putting an author's note as a chapter, but I have an utterly devastating announcement to make.

Now, because I do enjoy rambling, I will put lots of explanations.

Do any of you know that I'm extremely religious? Sure, it doesn't seem like it with the jokes I make, but it's true, I'm religious, not Christian, but religious.

My religion applauds restraint and will power which leads me to the time of year!

Lent.

That's right people, I'm giving up FanFiction. net and DeviantArt for Lent. :(

That means I wont be updating for 40 days. I'm awfully sorry, but you'll have to wait.

But do not despair! Without reading, I'll have nothing to do but listen to music, do homework, and you guessed it... WRITE!

So when I come back, you will get frequent updates for a while, cuz I'll have nothing else to do! :D

I'm gonna miss you guys! So if I'm halfway through a conversation with you currently, or you just want a chat. I'll be so happy to see you on facebook, I'll give you email hugs! My real name is Phoebe Gigi Bruce, and don't worry, I'm no crazy pedo stalker person. So do add me if you feel like talking! (But message me first, so I don't go "Who the hell is this?" And reject you...)

So, thankyou if you're not yelling at me right now, and thankyou anyway if you are!

I'll miss you guys like hell! See you in 40 days! (What Jesus did wasn't nearly as bad as what I'm doing here...)

Lots of love

TotallyGaga XXX


	9. Pale Rocking and AHHH! ANGRY RUSSIAN!

**Okay, shortest chapter ever but hey! At least I'm finally updating! This tiny little chapter is dedicated to all the gals on facebook who are being constant reminders of how lazy an author I am, and to Pessimistic Vampire who gave me the best compliment an author can ever get! (In my book at least)**

Mary-Lynette sat in the corner of the campsite, pale as a sheet and rocking back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth…

"What's up with Mare?" Quinn whispered to Ash.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I can't read her mind!" Ash replied.

Poppy raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, you can Dingo-head!"

"Dingo-head?" The two men spoke simultaneously.

"Eye be an Australian, ducky!" She yelled in an insane accent.

James sighed, got up from his seat, picked Poppy up and threw her over his shoulder, then marched off.

Gillian scrunched up her eyebrows from her seat on Morgead's lap. "Is there something in the water that makes us more crazy?"

There was a splash and Poppy screamed, James walked back, rubbing his hands together.

"Goddess, I hope not…"

…

"Right!" Jeff shouted. "Seeing as everyone seems to have forgotten that we're meant to be building team work, we're going to single out the people who've stayed on their own and they'll do special tasks!"

"Thea!"

"I tried! I really tried!" Thea cried as she walked in the general direction Jeff was pointing in.

"Delos!"

"Pathetic, puny, promiscuous…" He grumbled.

"Promiscuous…?"

Maggie shrugged, "He was raised by a dictionary."

"A bad dictionary…" Quinn grumbled.

"Gillian!"

Gillian looked, wide eyed, to her "brother" who hissed. "How can she make friends when she cannot speak?"

"This isn't a punishment, James." Jeff replied.

"Keller!"

Keller shrugged and left.

"And Galen!"

Galen grinned and ran off after Keller, who groaned quietly.

Jeff turned to go, but David's yell stopped him.

"Can I go too? I can translate for Jill!"

"Uh, sure…" Jeff replied.

David eagerly ran off and Jeff looked back at the remaining teenagers.

"Gee, that boy has it bad…" Ash murmured to Rashel. James growled.

"Do not speak of my sister in that way…"

"Why not?" Ash exclaimed. "She's a hot sixteen year old!"

James gave him the death glare, Ash shot up and ran away.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ANGRY RUSSIAN!"

**The "I can't read her mind!" thing actually happened to me when my so-best-she's-practically-my-sister-or-wife best friend was upset and everyone kept asking me what's wrong with her, I said "I can't read her mind!" they said "Yes you can!" But they didn't throw me in the lake, and I didn't try to be Australian and end up English! Cuz I'm already English! XDDD**

**Thanks for reading and I'm sorry for taking so long to write so little!**


	10. Ropes and Dratted Ear Nibbling

**MONTHS AGO**

**What's that Gaga? You think I shouldn't update for months on end? **

**That's right Gaga. We're far too lazy to write anything, and the funniness has just kind of dried up!**

**YESTERDAY**

**Gaga? What're you doing?**

**I'm writing and there's nothing you can do to stop me!**

**I'll kill you!**

***Throws glass of water***

**NOOOOOO! I'm melting!**

**AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER AND UPDATED THE STORY! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

"Right!" Jeff called as he addressed his small crowd. "You are the people who haven't been making as many friends as we'd hope you would be, and David's here too! We have a task here for you!"

Jeff gestured to a rope tied about five feet above the ground over a sandpit. "You all need to get past the rope without touching it, if you touch it you all have to come back to the beginning again! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND GO!"

The Daybreakers immediately walked around the rope and stared a Jeff as he scowled at them.

"You have to go OVER it! Start again!" He yelled.

They all sighed and went back to the other side.

"Okay," Keller began, ever the team leader. "What should we try first?"

Thea raised her hand. "How about two of the strongest people lift us over?"

"Good idea, Thea!" Keller praised then turned to look at Delos. "You know that you're the strongest, Pretty Boy."

"You also know he's the most spoilt." Galen said when Delos crinkled his nose extraordinarily adorably. "I'll do the lifting, Keller."

"I'll help." David chimed in with a cute little grin.

"Okay!" Keller ordered. "Throw me over first so I can help the others get down!"

Galen went to pick her up, but David didn't. "David? What're you doing?"

He looked over his shoulder at them. "Stretching. I don't wanna pull something."

"You already did…" Delos muttered, earning an elbow in the chest from Gillian.

Keller sighed. "Just throw me over, Galen."

Galen wrapped his arms around her waist and stayed there a second too long, he then hoisted her up and gently deposited her over the rope.

"Gillian next!" Keller called.

David ran over and the two throwers lowered her over the fence into Keller's arms.

It was then Thea's turn, she stepped into David and Galen's hands and they slowly lifted her up.

"Oh shit." David suddenly said.

"What?" Thea asked warily, grabbing his shoulder for support.

"I'm gonna sneeze!" He yelled and began sucking in breath.

Galen knew it was his time to shine, he had but a few seconds to decide what to do. Throw Thea over and dive tackle David out of the way so he wouldn't touch the rope? Or pull Thea away and hope for the best? No, he thought, throwing Thea could hurt her.

So Galen gallantly pulled Thea out of the way so she wouldn't be dropped. David then began to go through what was looking to be an extremely violent sneeze.

His body convulsed and shot forward. Everyone held their breath as his nose came dangerously close to the rope, but then he stopped moving and opened his eyes, sneeze over. A breath of relief washed over the team.

Thea was then passed over without further incident. But then it was Delos' turn.

He strode over and went to stand in Galen and David's hands, but they stopped him.

"You can't stand in our hands with shoes on!"

"But if I take my shoes off, I'll get sand in my socks!" He replied.

"Get over it, Pretty Boy." David said. "Off with the shoes!"

Delos sighed as he removed his shoes. "I hope that nickname isn't becoming permanent…"

They hoisted him over, then all looked at Keller.

"Right…" She sighed. "Galen, can you lift David?"

"Yes." He wrapped his arms around David's waist, then put him over the rope.

"That made me feel masculine…" David murmured as his feet hit the ground.

"So kids, how're you going to get Galen over the rope?" Jeff asked with a grin.

"Easily." Keller said with a smirk. "Everybody stand back!"

Galen got himself a good run up, then sprinted and leapt over the fence, landing on his feet the other side.

Jeff's mouth dropped open, making Galen laugh as Keller hugged him, forgetting her character momentarily.

…

THAT NIGHT

Ash wandered up the hill where he sensed his soulmate was. She lay there, tears running down her cheeks. Ash plopped down next to her and wiped them from her face with his fingertips.

"Mare, what's wrong?"

She sniffed. "He took away our luxury items…"

"So?"

"So my telescope was in my box!" She cried. "There's an asteroid shower happening tonight that you can only see in Scotland and you need a telescope! It happens once every two hundred years! I have to see it!"

"Oh, Mare…" Ash sighed as he pulled his sobbing soulmate to his chest.

"Please, Ash…" She sniffled. "Please…"

"Please what?"

Her head shot up to look into his eyes, suddenly excited. "Please give me vampire blood!"

Ash raised an eyebrow. "I don't know Mare, remember last time we did that? It didn't end well…"

"We're not going to be almost killed by an angry jealous werewolf then get separated for a year this time, Ash." Mare replied.

"But what if I can't stop?" He whispered.

"I trust you." She nuzzled his cheek.

"Quinn'll know. He knows these things. And he'll tell me off for it. He and Rashel have a holier than thou attitude about these things…" He sighed, his breath coming in short bursts.

"Maggie and Delos do it." Mare whispered in his ear. "She said it's their favourite thing to do."

"Does she now?" Ash replied, his eyes wide.

"Mmmhmmm…" Mare nibbled his ear. "Please, Ash. It's no big deal, and I have to see these asteroids."

"I can never say no to you…"

**You wanted Ash and Mare! I gave you Ash and Mare! (Actually, no-one asked for more Ash and Mare in THIS story, but I sensed it! Why do you guys love them so much?) This thing now has something resembling a storyline which isn't pointless funnies! WOOHOO!**


End file.
